The present invention relates generally to the field of tools. The present invention relates specifically to a tool, such as a level, a spirit level, a torpedo level, a billet torpedo type level, a block torpedo type level, etc., with an anti-slip or gripping material molded (e.g., via co-molding) to a vial surround of the level. Levels, such as spirit levels, are used to determine the levelness of a structure, surface or workpiece. In use, the level is placed on or in contact with a surface to be measured, and the user views the location of a bubble within a vial relative to markings that indicate the levelness of the structure, surface or workpiece.